U.S. Pat. No. 8,327,636 discloses a torque converter including a front cover having blades for increasing a fluid flow toward or away from a clutch pack. U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,669 discloses torque converter drive plates that include at least one protrusion for disrupting a Coriolis Effect on fluid in the torque converter.